


Not Safe For Work

by Ice_CherryBombedbyTY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Taeyong, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Kinky, M/M, Office Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY/pseuds/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY
Summary: Sicheng could hardly concentrate while discussing with his boss, more so because of Taeyong who was hiding under his desk  doing unspeakable things to him.





	Not Safe For Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forevertaeyongs (Bunnicorn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnicorn/gifts).



 

 

 

Sicheng was getting anxious. He had been slaving the day away at his desk, swamped with work. As a newly promoted junior partner at the law firm he had more documents to review, more research to be done and more court appearances than he could handle. Naturally he had legal assistants he can delegate some of his workload to, but he was the ‘hands-on’ type of person and he was a perfectionist. Much to his boyfriend’s chagrin.

Taeyong often complained that they barely had time for each other. Sicheng was a lawyer and his job demanded much attention, and sometimes even on weekends Sicheng would be working. But Sicheng had more cause to complaining about Taeyong’s work. Being a journalist, Taeyong was often away on assignments abroad or other parts of the country. There were occasions when they would see each other once a week if they were lucky.

Taeyong had just come home from a long assignment and called from the airport earlier to remind him they will be dining out. And today was their second anniversary.

Sicheng knew Taeyong would murder him if he was late for their dinner date. But that wasn’t what was causing him anxiety. It was the tiny blue velvet box burning in his grey jacket’s breast pocket. His stomach turned into knots at the remembrance. He had been carrying it around for days before Taeyong left but whenever he started to perform what he wanted to do, something came up.

Sicheng never knew proposing was more difficult than presenting a losing case before the judge.  He started to do it the day before Taeyong was to leave for his assignment, waking up earlier and making breakfast for Taeyong who was still fast asleep. Mustering his courage and bringing Taeyong breakfast in bed, he was about to pop the question. But Taeyong complained that the eggs were overcooked and the toast was soggy. Sicheng wanted to squeeze Taeyong’s neck for ruining the mood and belittling his effort. He went to work slightly miffed.

When he arrived home that night, he brought home flowers and beer and chicken. Taeyong got upset because apparently he cooked fried chicken, his favorite, for their dinner and asked why he didn’t call earlier to tell him. It was frustrating for Sicheng who was confused with Taeyong’s odd behavior. He was not in his best mood and Sicheng couldn’t help wondering why. But they didn’t get to talk about it since Taeyong had to leave early the following morning. They hadn’t seen each other for more than a month.

Sicheng sighed and leaned back on his leather swiveling chair. He loved Taeyong, more than anything in this world, but sometimes his patience wore thin. Despite Taeyong’s moods, he still wanted to take care of him and share the rest of his life with the man he loved so dearly, and he wanted the world to know. To declare their love for each other, officially. Legally. But how will he propose without Taeyong ruining the mood?

Sicheng tapped his silver pen on the blank pad on his desk. He must do it tonight and he can’t be late. He’ll do it at the restaurant. Yes. Kneel in front of Taeyong and propose. Sounds good enough, thought Sicheng. He wondered how surprised Taeyong would be, how he’d wrap his arms around him in delight and they would kiss, and the people would burst in applause upon witnessing their love and joy. Yes, that would be perfect.

A light tap on the door broke his reverie and he said curtly, “come in.”

The door cracked open and to Sicheng’s surprise, Taeyong poked his head in and smiled brightly as he entered the room. In his hand was a bouquet of white roses. Sicheng was both surprised and touched. He smiled back at Taeyong as he stood from his desk. Taeyong practically ran to his arms while dropping the bouquet on the desk and they kissed sweetly, eagerly, savoring each other’s lips, having missed each other for such a long time. They held each other tightly, arms wrapped around each other. Taeyong stroked Sicheng’s luscious dark hair while his lips caressed and teased.

After a moment the broke apart and Sicheng said, "you bought flowers for me? You're so sweet baby."

"Yes, I did." Taeyong smiled and said, “I missed you baby. I came to see you right away.”

“I missed you more, love,” Sicheng whispered into Taeyong’s ear. “You smell so good. Like honeydew, sweet...delicious. Good enough to eat.”

“I took a long bath before I came here,” Taeyong said with sultry eyes. “Did you think of me?”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“Me too,” Taeyong responded huskily. “That’s why I couldn’t wait till later.”

“But that’s just a couple of hours from now. In fact, I was about to leave in a while.”

“Then we can go there together. You need to drop all that nasty workload. It’s our second anniversary baby,” Taeyong purred as he repeatedly tugged at the lapel of Sicheng’s jacket.

“I know baby,” Sicheng murmured, hugging Taeyong and nuzzling his hair. “I missed you like hell.”

Their eyes feasted on each other’s faces, devouring the features they so missed. Taeyong caressed Sicheng’s cheek tenderly with the back of his hand.

“I can’t wait to be with you...after dinner... later... _in bed_...” Taeyong said silkily.

“So do I,” Sicheng whispered gruffly.

Sicheng sought Taeyong’s mouth once more, entrapping his lower lip with his and tracing it deliciously with his tongue, teasing and nipping it. Taeyong moaned against Sicheng’s lips, catching his tongue with his lips and sucking on its sweet succulence.

Sicheng pulled Taeyong as he sat on the chair and let the latter sit on his lap, hardly breaking up their kisses and embrace. They fumbled and groped at one another, hungry for their touch. Taeyong left Sicheng’s mouth to let his lips and tongue leave a trail of wet kisses down to his jaw and onto the soft flesh under Sicheng’s ear. He moaned softly as he let his hands roam under Taeyong’s now untucked sweater, tracing the ridges of his rib cage. Sicheng’s hands found Taeyong’s nipples he rubbed it with his thumbs until he could feel it harden. Their breaths came faster, their longing almost unbearable. Taeyong straddled Sicheng and started grinding on the latter’s crotch as their lips melded. Mewling softly into each other's mouths while Sicheng started fondling Taeyong’s now erect cock. Their longing mounting, having curbed it for a long time.

A sharp knock alerted them and they gasped, stared wide-eyed at each other, surprised at the intrusion.

“Sicheng...can I talk to you about the Smithson case for a bit?” Sicheng heard his senior partner’s muffled voice from behind the door.

Sicheng had no qualms when he shoved the startled Taeyong off of him and pushed him under the huge desk, thankful that it hid Taeyong completely from view. Taeyong gave him dagger looks which Sicheng ignored. He rolled his chair closer to the desk to hide the tent forming on his grey slacks. “Come in, please.”

The middle-aged lawyer went in and sat at the leather chair fronting Sicheng’s desk with a deep sigh. He began his discussion on the on-going case they handled. “The opposing party finally wants to negotiate on the possibility of decreasing the damages and legal fees.”

“They’re finally giving in,” Sicheng said, mildly amused at Taeyong hitting his knees, still sore from being unceremoniously shoved under the desk.

“Indeed. I talked to their counsel and it seems they want a reduction of forty percent...”

Sicheng gasped. Not due to the case, but because he felt Taeyong’s hand rest on his crotch and began kneading his cock through the soft material of his grey pants. Sicheng felt himself flush and prayed that his boss won’t notice it. Sicheng tried to shove Taeyong with his knees but the latter was adamant. _Oh fuck,Taeyong, not now...fuck...that feels nice..._

 “I know, it’s a ridiculous offer. We can’t give in to that kind of bargain. We have to set it to twenty percent at the very least. Let’s see if they can accept those terms. What do you think?”

“I...uh...hmmm...” Sicheng had difficulty concentrating as Taeyong slowly started to unbuckle his belt and opened his fly. He felt his erection freed by Taeyong from his boxers and started fondling it. He almost shuddered in delight but kept his best to keep a cool facade. “Maybe we can...aaahhh...give a counter...offer of fifteen, and if they don’t agree, set it to...ooohhh...t-twenty?”

“I see what you’re getting at. If they don’t agree we can counter-offer with twenty percent, right?”

“Aahhh...” Sicheng let out a sigh, trying his best to make his face as business-like as possible. He leaned forward, inching towards the end of his seat, resting his elbows on the desk to further hide the lower part of his body and felt Taeyong pulling his pants down and spread his legs wider apart. They struggled, with Sicheng trying to knock off Taeyong with his knees, but Sicheng fought a losing battle when his pants and boxers pooled down to his ankles. Sicheng didn’t know if the huge heavy oak desk was a blessing or a curse. “That’s true. W-we can do that, yeessss.”

Sicheng almost moaned in pleasure when he felt Taeyong’s wet tongue land on the tip of his cock, licking and teasing at it’s now dripping slit while he fondled Sicheng's nut sack. _Dear God...fuck Taeyong...fuck..._

“Well, if they really want to expedite this case, they need to agree with our terms. We are well aware the company can pay, and since we can definitely win this breach of contract they might pay more if we do.”

“ _Fu_ -for sure,” croaked Sicheng, cursing at himself from almost saying an expletive out loud when Taeyong took his shaft in his mouth and started sucking hard on it’s head. _God, I missed this..._ “They... should have...paid for the royalties...in...in the first place.”

“Exactly,” Sicheng’s boss agreed. “Now, that settled do you mind if we discussed the strategy for our witness on the Nakamoto case?”

“Ooohh...th-the...cri-criminal case?” Sicheng squirmed in pleasure as Taeyong shoved a moistened finger to tease his puckered hole while he continued to suck his cock. If his boss knew what was going on under the desk... “I...s-sure...hmmm...b-but...”

“Oh, look at the time,” Sicheng’s boss exclaimed. “I apologize Sicheng we’ll have to do it later on. I have an appointment. My mother-in-law is having dinner with us at seven o’clock, heaven forbid if I’m late. Will discuss the cases another time.”

“Ah...hmmm...t-tomorrow then...” Sicheng almost groaned when Taeyong shoved his finger just past the rim of his hole. Sicheng cursed inwardly, making a mental note to punish Taeyong later.

“You mean Monday. It’s Friday today,” the older man smiled as he stood up. “Are you planning to work this weekend?"

"Oohh...n-no," Sicheng couldn't resist letting out a sigh. His breath hitched when he felt Taeyong push his finger in deeper while he sucked Sicheng's cock. "I can't, m-my boyfriend..."

"Oh, right. I apologize for not coming earlier. I had to finish the pleading for the Smithson case.”

“That’s fine,” Sicheng smiled back, wishing for the heavens to make his boss leave. Now. His breath became ragged at the sensual feeling of Taeyong thrusting his long finger all the way in and curling it upward to tease his prostate. “I’ll be... busy myself.”

“Your boyfriend is coming, is he not?”

“Yesss...” Sicheng almost groaned as he felt Taeyong’s finger slid in and out of him while his tongue teased his scrotum.

“Well, have a nice time with him.”

_Indeed, I am..._ Sicheng could only smile and nod, afraid he might groan audibly with Taeyong’s ministrations.

“Good night then, I’ll see you next week.”

“Night!” Sicheng hollered back as his boss left the room, pulling the door behind him.

“Fuck Taeyong, what in...aaahhh....”

Taeyong now nibbled on his scrotum while his finger continued to invade his ass. Sicheng leaned back and spread his legs further, giving Taeyong more access as he groaned in pleasure while he grabbed Taeyong’s dark soft hair.

Another knock on the door startled both of them and Taeyong bumped his head on the desk as Sicheng pushed him back underneath the desk.

“Oww...”

“Fuck, sorry,” Sicheng whispered then loud enough to be heard he called out, “come in.”

Sicheng’s secretary poked her head in then entered carrying a pile of folders which she placed on the side of Sicheng’s desk and said softly, “Sir, these are the files on the Nakamoto case. Also, I’ve sent all your appointments on Monday to your phone. I should remind you as well, you have dinner with Mr. Lee at 8 o’clock. I believe I saw him earlier but...” Sicheng's secretary let her eyes wander, seemingly looking for Taeyong.

Sicheng breathed out heavily when Taeyong began licking his secretions from his cock, toying his tongue with it.  _He's under the desk giving me head._ “Yes, I...it's fine. You can go now.”

“Thanks. But, is there anything else you need? I’ll be going home now so...I...”

“Go home! Just lock the freaking door behind you,” Sicheng said, exasperated.

“Y-yes Sir,” muttered the confused secretary as she hurried out and locked the door shut behind her after saying a quick “Good night, Sir.”

 As soon as the door was closed, Sicheng reached down and helped Taeyong come out from under the desk.

“Fuck Taeyong, why did you...” Sicheng began but was silenced by Taeyong leaning down to kiss him fully on the mouth. Sicheng moaned as Taeyong’s tongue explored his wet cavity and met the invading tongue with his own.

Sicheng stood up and maneuvered Taeyong so that the latter sat on the desk while barely breaking the kiss. Taeyong pulled Sicheng closer and wrapped his legs around Sicheng while he fondled his exposed shaft. Sicheng pulled off Taeyong’s amber turtleneck sweater and ran his tongue on the exposed collarbone.

“God I missed you so much,” Sicheng whispered huskily on Taeyong’s smooth skin earning soft whimpers when he felt Sicheng’s tongue on his nipple.

Taeyong lifted his buttocks when Sicheng unbuckled him and pulled down his pants while Taeyong kicked off his shoes. Sicheng marveled at Taeyong’s lithe body and throbbing cock as he sat back down on the chair and dove down to nibble on Taeyong’s inner thighs after lifting his legs so that his heels rested on the edge of the desk. Sicheng now had unhindered access.

Sicheng watched Taeyong observe him as he supported his body with his forearms on the desk. “Mmmmhhh... that feels good,” Taeyong said hoarsely when Sicheng began licking his hot cock from the base to the tip. Taeyong moaned and started squirming when Sicheng started sucking on his cock, letting the head slide along the inside of Sicheng’s cheek. The sensation of Taeyong’s dripping cock in his mouth aroused Sicheng and he fondled himself, moaning while he sucked hard on Taeyong’s shaft.

“Oh shit,” Taeyong cried out when Sicheng started to lick his pink hole. Sicheng teased the rim while he continued to fondle Taeyong who writhed in pleasure. Sicheng paid attention to moisten the puckered hole with as much saliva till it foamed and strings from his tongue. Sicheng jabbed the tip of his tongue just at the opening, earning more moaning and groaning from Taeyong. Sicheng started to push his tongue in further into the now moist hole and Taeyong grabbed his hair while he squirmed under the wet invasion.

“Oh fuck baby, that's so good...aaahhh...” Taeyong whimpered when Sicheng forced his tongue as far as it would allow, stretching Taeyong's hole a little wider.

“S-stop... “

Sicheng understood what Taeyong wanted and he couldn’t wait any longer himself. Sicheng stood up, moistened his index finger with more of his own saliva and pushed it into Taeyong’s now sleek hole. Sicheng bent down to kiss Taeyong hungrily while the latter took to unbuttoning his shirt and caressed his body, tweaking his nipples.

Taeyong involuntarily arched back when Sicheng hit his prostate and applied pressure on it. “Fuck, Sicheng. I might not be able to hold it.”

Sicheng took his finger out of Taeyong and grabbed his boyfriend’s head and pushed it down towards his aching shaft. Taeyong bent down to take Sicheng in his mouth, sliding over it’s length to moisten it till it glistened with saliva and Sicheng's own secretions. Sicheng moaned while Taeyong fondled his scrotum and the tip of his cock hit Taeyong’s throat.

Unable to wait any longer Sicheng pushed Taeyong back gently onto the desk and aimed his now sleek cock at Taeyong's wet hole. They both let out deep groans and sighs as Sicheng pushed his cock deeply into Taeyong’s sleek canal.

Sicheng bent over Taeyong on the desk and partly lay over him, catching his breath as he buried his head in the crook of Taeyong’s shoulder. “You feel so damn good, love.”

“Your cock inside me feels even better if you move, baby,” Taeyong whispered into Sicheng’s ear and started nibbling on it.

Sicheng lifted Taeyong’s right leg to settle over his shoulder for a deeper penetration. Sicheng started to thrust into Taeyong slowly at first, building up to a faster momentum as they lost themselves to the sensual pleasure. Taeyong pulled Sicheng closer and kissed him wetly on the mouth, his tongue invading Sicheng’s warm mouth and the latter sucked on it while he thrust and ground his hips into Taeyong. Their bodies warming up to the heat of their passion, unbridled and raw from being separated for a long time.

Taeyong’s hands crawled all over Sicheng’s torso, caressing it’s ridges and muscles. Sicheng felt Taeyong’s thumbs caress his nipples sending ripples of shudders all over him as he continued to thrust into Taeyong, harder and faster.

Then, Taeyong began to take off his jacket, unsatisfied with him being partly clothed. But Taeyong paused as Sicheng felt his hand on his breast pocket, feeling the bulge of the tiny box inside. Sicheng’s breath hitched and had to pause when Taeyong, with brows furrowed, took out the box.

“Fuck, Dong Sicheng...fuck you!” were the words Taeyong uttered when he opened the box. The diamond encrusted white gold band was taken out of it’s box by Taeyong and stared at it with wide eyes. “What the fuck...”

Sicheng had to smile at Taeyong’s reaction, his heart swelling. “Marry me baby...I love you so fucking much and I can’t live without you.”

Taeyong gaped at Sicheng and exclaimed, “Sicheng, you’re fucking proposing to me with your cock inside me?!”

“We’re one right now with me inside you, my cock leaking into you, asking you to marry me. What better way to do it, love?”

"Fuck you! That's the most disgusting but romantic thing you've ever said to me. I've been waiting for such a long time I was getting frustrated," Taeyong whined. "I almost thought you didn't want to get married, or didn't want to marry me."

"Was that why you were so grumpy?" Sicheng was aghast. He never realized it was about Taeyong wanting to settle down with him. "I've been meaning to ask you since our first anniversary but I thought you wanted to focus on your career."

"I don't fucking care about my career, idiot. I want you!"

"So, will you marry me now?" Sicheng asked, voice wavering with emotion.

“Yes! Fuck you, Sicheng for choosing such a weird moment but yes. I love you!” Taeyong said teary eyed as he placed the ring on his finger.

"I love you." Sicheng will never forget Taeyong’s expression of joy and ecstasy, tears gathering in his eyes as Sicheng began to thrust into him once more.

Sicheng felt himself being pulled by Taeyong and they kissed passionately, their tongues battling inside their mouths. They moaned and groaned while they felt the height of their pleasure magnified by the joy of being engaged and the promise of a lifetime together.

Taeyong shifted his leg off of Sicheng’s shoulder and settled it on the edge of the desk. Then took Sicheng’s hand and placed it on his cock, now leaking streaks onto his abdomen. Sicheng enclosed his hand on Taeyong’s shaft and fondled him, pumping his fist fast as he thrust hard into Taeyong. Sicheng could see Taeyong’s abdomen tighten and his body spasmed as he came, white cum spraying over the smooth stomach while Taeyong cried out his name.

“Sicheng...aahhh...”

Sicheng was lost at the sight of Taeyong cumming, brows furrowed and eyes closed with his tongue licking his lips and biting it while he whimpered, heightening his arousal. He pumped in deeper, thumping into Taeyong as he felt his own orgasm coming. He cried out in pleasure as he came inside Taeyong, filling him with his hot seed as he thrust languidly, jerking involuntarily at the sweet sensation of his erotic peak.

Sicheng slumped on top of Taeyong and burying his head on the latter’s shoulder, holding him in his arms while the Taeyong caressed his thick hair. They stayed that way for a moment, relishing the sensation of Sicheng’s softening cock inside Taeyong’s slippery hole.

“That was...intense,” Taeyong whispered as he hugged Sicheng closer. “Did you enjoy your work while I was licking you?”

“Fuck you...”

Taeyong laughed heartily and kissed Sicheng sweetly on the mouth. Sicheng slowly pulled out of Taeyong and reached for the wet wipes to clean themselves off. Sicheng reached for Taeyong’s clothes and helped him dress up.

“You know, you could have waited for me to propose and ignored the box in my pocket,” Sicheng said thoughtfully.

“And be unable to concentrate on you fucking me? No...I had to ask.”

“Are you happy?” Sicheng asked and took Taeyong in his arms, planting feathery kisses on his neck.

“Of course I am! I’m ecstatic baby. I love you,” Taeyong said as he hugged Sicheng and buried his face in the crook of Sicheng’s neck. “I can’t wait to be called your husband.”

“So do I baby, ” Sicheng whispered and kissed Taeyong’s ear.

Taeyong looked at Sicheng and said naughtily, “I’m curious, now that we...did it on your desk. Will it motivate you to work harder?”

Sicheng tried to put on a straight face and said, “how the fuck will I work when I’ll be remembering your ass grinding on my desk every time I sit in front of it?”

Taeyong threw his head back in laughter. “Good, that’s how I want you to remember it.”

“You are never allowed to come here again, baby. You’re not safe for work.”

“For saying that, I’ll punish you later... after dinner,” Taeyong said coyly with sultry eyes.

“Really now,” Sicheng said smiling.

“Yes, I’ll fuck you mindless. It’ll be my turn later.”

Sicheng smiled and kissed Taeyong. “I can’t wait for your cock inside me baby.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, my future husband,” Sicheng said, heart swelling with happiness as he gazed into Taeyong’s misty eyes.

“Now, Sicheng baby, have you ever wondered how a butt plug feels? Maybe while worki...” Taeyong asked curiously as they walked out of the office.

“No....and no!”

Taeyong’s laughter resonated throughout the now empty hallway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was suggested by my friend and inspired by a tweet of another dear mutual.
> 
> I hope you like it and I hope you get ‘healed’ by this fic that prohibited me from getting a good night’s sleep. XD


End file.
